


Different Worlds. (Nothing!)

by May_Kaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Seto Kaiba - Freeform, Short One Shot, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Kaiba/pseuds/May_Kaiba
Summary: A prelude of courtesiesOr a smile that faded…A cold garden in the distance…And in the soul that finds it,Just the absurd echo of its empty flight…November 8th, 1922. Fernando Pessoa.…





	Different Worlds. (Nothing!)

   
   “There is no sky above us…” No God. You didn’t have to finish your sentence for the blue eyed man; he already knew that, but neither of you wanted to waste the stolen moments in lamenting God for assigning you into different worlds.  
   “Do you need a one? You have me.” He smirks, his eyes still fixed on the book he was holding; because a book could explain the smile on his face, more than being with you.  
   “Not at all.” You weren’t sure whether he referred to the sky or the God, but his presence could be the perfect replacement for anything you have ever known. However, that doesn’t change anything; you don’t precisely yet have him.  
   “Where are you at?” You ask.  
   He was at the library, occasionally stealing glances at you, but those flickers didn’t satisfy you; they weren’t enough, you wanted to lose the grasp of your own reality within his blue eyes, to embrace the unreal dimension where he belongs.  
   “And you?” He returned your question, forcing you to avert your gaze from him.  
   “I don’t know where I am right now.” You reached a hand towards the sky, but it got soaked into the vast darkness above you; the sky was replaced by an empty space; endless, directionless.  
   “It’s cold.” You added, trying to locate yourself. But hearing your words, Seto closed his book and held you instead; you smiled at his almost perceptible presence. It was getting colder by every passing second; even your soft exhales were becoming visible.  
   “You know it was always you, right!” Your smile widened at his incomplete sentence; you never blamed his self-centred demeanour; some metaphors sound more vividly than the real people walking down the street.  
   “All yours…” Your phrase was cut by the shortage of your breath. The slow, slow motion in which the time had passed; like someone was about to cry.  
   Everything around you seemed to be evaporating, unfit to the cold atmosphere.  
   “I love you…”  
   The lightning flashed; unravelling the nothingness, in which you were; infinitely expanded, deserted lands. The same sinister light, revealed yourself in front of you; an eligible existence amongst his dreams, yet he never quiet managed to breathe life into you. And now that it all came to an end, you realized that without him, there’s nothing but life.  
   “Hey Seto, there’s no sky above us…” You concluded laying your head on his lap. Of course there is no heaven; each soul generates its own paradise, and he was the angel of death that walked you to it. The emperor of your own paradise, embracing you at the interval line between life and death, where the vivid manifestation of the cold nothingness takes over; and in the soul that finds it, only the absurd echo of its aimless flight.  
   “Do we need a one?” He repeats his question.  
   “Not at all,” you repeat your answer as well. For death is an ecstatic world, between his arms.


End file.
